


From Darkness, Light

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [26]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "I Need The Eggs" Easter Fic Exchange, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Chloe helps Lucifer get through a rough Easter.Takes place between S2x08 and S2x09.This is for the  "I Need The Eggs" Easter Fic Exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElenaCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaCee/gifts).



> This is for the "I Need The Eggs" Easter Fic Exchange.   
> My prompt was Fertility.
> 
> This is for ElenaCee. Happy Easter! I tried to write some happy, funny thing because of the awesome prompt you gave me, and... well, this came out. Sorry! But I do hope you like it! <3
> 
> A super-huge thank you to my awesome beta, ScooterThyme! You ROCK!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Of all the silly human holidays of the year, Easter was the hardest for Lucifer.

With an old-fashioned glass full of Scotch in one hand, the fallen angel stood on his balcony, contemplating the hazy skyline of Los Angeles.  Every year as Easter Sunday approached, he attempted to drink himself into oblivion, but his angelic metabolism wouldn’t let him.  He still tried, though.  Downing his Scotch in one swig, the fallen angel glared at the clear blue sky above with red eyes that burned like hot coals.

“Are you happy,  _ Dad?” _  Contempt dripped from his voice.  “Are you really happy about what you’ve wrought?”

Of course the wanker said nothing.  Why had he expected anything different?  Snorting at his father’s lack of response, Lucifer strode inside his penthouse.  After slamming the empty glass on the top of his piano, he snatched his suit jacket off of the bench, then stalked over to the elevator.  Stabbing the call button repeatedly, he paced like an impatient lion until the doors opened.  What he needed was a distraction, and only one person would do....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“What is so important that you had to drag me to the park, Lucifer?”

Chloe faced her partner and waited for an explanation.  While it was true that he was eccentric -- as well as childish, funny, and sometimes downright adorable  -- this was weird, even for him.  Nervous energy radiated from him as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, and his eyes darted left and right like he was being pursued.

Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, “We must perform the Fertility Dance.”

For a long moment Chloe stared at him, not believing her ears.  “The  _ what?” _

“The Fertility Dance!  Can’t you feel the rising fertility of the Earth as we pass the Vernal Equinox?  Look all around you, Detective -- why else are so many rabbits and eggs on display?”

She rolled her eyes.  Only Lucifer would think of fertility at Easter.  “Because it’s Easter.  You know, the Easter Bunny?”

“That creature is the harbinger of fertility!  Eggs and rabbits represent fertility!” He pointed to two birds in a nearby tree, mating.  “Fertility!”  He waved at two dogs copulating.  “Fertility!”  He pointed at a couple making out on a blanket on the grass.  “Fert --”

Chloe instantly shifted into police mode.  “Okay, that’s gotta stop.”  Shoving up her sleeves, she started to march toward the couple before Lucifer dashed in front of her, blocking her path.

“What are you doing?!”

She tried to push past him.  “Get out of my way.  I’m going to arrest them.”

Lucifer’s mouth fell open.  “Arrest -- Detective, you can’t do that!  Fertility is in the air!  Of course the humans are going to have sex --”

“Indecent exposure is a misdemeanor.”

“But they’re just giving in to their desires --”

“Not in a public park!”

“Detective, please, you can’t really blame them for playing their parts in the Fertility Dance.”

Feeling a headache coming on, Chloe rubbed her forehead.  “And what, exactly, is this Fertility Dance?”

His face lit up.  “Sex!”

She groaned as she rolled her eyes.  “Of course.”

Lucifer’s eyes grew sultry.  “Come on, Detective.  You need to participate in the Dance!  Luckily for you, I’m offering my services --”

Her mouth fell open.  “Are... are you asking me to sleep with you?”

Lucifer blinked.  “Of course, Detective.  Have I not been clear?  It’s Spring!”

“You want to have sex because it’s  _ Spring?” _

He cocked his head at her.  “Are you worried about being fertile?  Of course this would be the most fertile time of the year for both you and I, but rest assured, I’m very careful about protection --”

Crossing her arms in front of her, she gave him her best glare.  “I am  _ not _ sleeping with you.”

“No?”  His face grew puzzled as if faced with a particularly difficult problem.  “What am I doing wrong?”  Snapping his fingers, he brightened.  “I know!  I haven’t done the courtship dance.”  Nodding to himself, he said, “Yes, yes, that’s an important part.  Mustn’t forget that.”  He immediately began stripping off his clothes.

“What are you doing?!” she screeched as she grabbed his hands and stilled them on his trousers.

“Why, getting naked, of course.  You can’t expect me to do perform the courtship dance with clothes on, can you?”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she took in the slightly frantic air around him and his insistence on having sex.  “Okay, what is going on with you?”

He blinked at her.  “Whatever do you mean?”

“You’re not usually this....”  She waved her hands at him.  “This.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, he stood before her with head bowed.  When he finally looked at her, his dark eyes were filled with turmoil.  “I... It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with, Detective.”

With that, he snatched up his clothes, turned on his heel, and strode away from her so swiftly that Chloe was left wondering just what the hell had happened.  Her eyes narrowed as she watched his figure disappear from view.  Something was going on with him -- something bad -- and she was determined to find out what it was.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

So much for the distraction.

Lucifer sat at the piano in his penthouse and plunked out a mournful tune with one finger.  He could, of course, go down to LUX and find himself some willing human to have sex with, but the thought surprisingly turned his stomach.  No one but Chloe could stave off his despair, and if she didn’t want to be with him, then he’d much rather be alone.

The soft ding of the elevator sounded behind him, but he ignored it.  It was probably Mum or Amenadiel, and he really didn’t want to deal with them right now.  Keeping his back turned, he straightened and reached for the glass of Scotch sitting on top of the piano.  After he downed it in one gulp, he contemplated throwing it against the wall.  It certainly would make him feel better.  Drawing back his hand, he started to throw it --

\-- only to have a light touch on his wrist stop him.

Surprised, he turned to find Chloe standing beside him, gently removing the glass from his now-limp fingers and placing it back on the piano.  She was the last person he had expected to see.  Gaping at her, he managed a weak, “Detective?”

“Throwing the glass is a perfectly good waste of what I’m sure is expensive crystal,” she said pragmatically as she sat down next to him on the bench.

He sputtered, unable to gather his thoughts into any type of coherency.  “I... you... but I....  What are you doing here?”

“You were acting weirder than normal.”  She nudged his shoulder with her own.  “What’s going on?”

What could he say?  Biting his lower lip, he let his eyes fall to the piano keys.

She tipped her head, trying to catch his eye.  “Come on, Lucifer.  We’re partners.  You can talk to me.”

He wanted to, but what could he say?  She would never believe him.  Goodness, she still didn’t believe he was the Devil -- not that he wanted her to, anymore.  He found himself very reluctant to pull back the veil of her ignorance.  No, he didn’t want her to see him for the monster that he was.  He wanted... he wanted....  He didn’t know what he wanted.

Rubbing his eyes,he wondered what was happening to him.  A month ago, he would have shrugged her off and, in a voice dripping with sarcasm, sent her on her way.  But these days, he cringed at the thought of treating her so callously.  Chloe was becoming very important to him, although he didn’t know why.  Perhaps it was because she considered him a friend...?  Never before did he have a friend.  A loyal demon, a bevy of siblings, and crazy parents, yes, but never a friend.  The thought of the detective set his insides aglow.

“This... this time of year... is hard for me,” he finally said.

“I can see that.”  Chloe reached over and squeezed his hand when he fell silent.  “Talk to me -- I’m here.”

Glancing at her tender expression, he swallowed hard and tried to find the words.  “Right.  A... a long time ago....  I found out I had a half-brother.”

She nodded encouragingly.

“My... siblings made sure to get word to me.  I suppose they thought it would be funny to see my reaction to Dad’s new favorite.  So I came... up... to see this new paragon of virtue.   I was ready to hate him.  After all, I was still bitter over being kicked out of the house.”

“You met him?”

Chloe’s thumb stroking the back of his hand gave him the strength to continue.  “Yes.  In the desert -- the most neutral place to meet.  He... wasn’t what I was expecting.  He was... nice.   Openminded.”  Lucifer smiled as he remembered.  “He was actually quite naive.  My siblings had warned him about me, of course.  He was expecting some evil goat-man with horns and a tail.”  Snorting, he shook his head.  “How in the world did he get that idea about goats?  I don’t even like the nasty creatures, let alone their cheese!”

Her chuckle sent an unexpected wave of warmth through his body.  “I know, Lucifer.”  Her aqua eyes were encouraging as she gave his hand another squeeze.  “Go on.”

“Well... we talked for a bit, got to know each other, and he said I wasn’t as bad as I had been made out to be.  I... I liked him, and we got along well.  He was so trusting -- he had no idea how manipulative Dad could be, and it worried me.  I tried to warn him about our old man, for nothing good ever comes from being that bastard’s favorite.  But would he listen?  No.”  Lucifer’s face closed with bitterness as he looked away.  “No one ever listens to me.”

“I’m listening now,” Chloe said.  “What happened to him?”

“He was... tortured.  Around this time of year.”  Lucifer rubbed his face wearily.  The depression he always felt when he thought of his half-brother settled on his shoulders, feeling so heavy that he was afraid it would push him right into the floor.

_ “What?!” _

He slid a glance her way.  “Oh don’t worry, Detective.  The perpetrators got their just deserts -- they’re locked up tight in a Hell of their own making.”

Chloe nodded.  “Prison, huh?  Good.”

At her assumption, Lucifer’s mouth twisted wryly, but he didn’t correct her.  Far better for her to believe that than to realize just who she was sitting beside.  Pulling at the back of his neck, he let his eyes drift up toward the ceiling and sighed.  “No one lifted a hand to help him.  I didn’t find out until after....”  Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out the image of his half-brother, lying broken on the slab of stone inside the tomb.

“It took me three days to find him.  It wasn’t easy for me to get him out of -- well, where he was held.  He had changed.  Understandable, after what he had been through, but... well, he said he had things he needed to do -- business left unfinished -- and left.  I never saw him again.”

“Oh Lucifer....”  Chloe’s voice was full of compassion.

Glancing at her, he pasted a crooked smile on his face.  “It’s quite all right, Detective.  It’s just that... I wish I could have helped him.  If I could have convinced him of Dad’s machinations, he could have been spared the torture... but his faith in the old man was as strong and unrelenting as the sea.”

Looking out the living room windows to the darkened world beyond, he finally let his sadness show.  “Every year at this time I’m reminded of him, and how I failed him.”  His eyes fell to his lap.  “He was the only one of my siblings who didn’t treat me with contempt.  It would have been nice to have... company.”

Chloe’s arms suddenly wrapped around him, rendering him immobile as he glanced at her.  She was holding him!  What did this mean?  “D-Detective...?”

Her voice was muffled against his shirt.  “I’m sorry, Lucifer.  What can I do to make you feel better?”

He lifted an eyebrow at her, a glimpse of his old self finally showing through.  “The Fertility Dance?”

“No.”  Pulling back, she playfully punched his shoulder.  “Other than that.  We are  _ not _ doing the Fertility Dance.”

“But --”

_ “No.  _  Look, I get that this is a tough time for you, but what happened to your half-brother is not your fault.”  Leaning her head against his shoulder, Chloe draped her arm around him.  “You didn’t fail him -- you didn’t even know what happened to him until after it occurred.”  She gave him a little shake.  “You tried your best to help him.  Stop blaming yourself for things you have no control over.  You’re a good man, Lucifer -- always remember that.”  Lifting her gaze to meet his, she smiled tenderly at him.

His chest tightened at her words of comfort, and as he glanced down into her aqua eyes, something inside of him eased.  The warmth blossoming in his chest overwhelmed him and stole his breath -- nay, his very words.  A sudden urge to weep rose up within him as a flood of emotions that he didn’t understand swept through him.

“Detective....”

Reaching up, she caressed his cheek.  “Spring’s not only for fertility, it also symbolizes the start of better times.  And times  _ are _ better, Lucifer -- you’re no longer alone.”

With that, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.  For a moment he hesitated before returning her embrace, his heart filled near to bursting with an emotion he couldn’t name.  Tightening his arms around her, he buried his face in her hair.  How she eased his suffering and filled him with joy!  There was no one like the detective.  No one....

Too soon she pulled out of his arms, a charming blush tinting her cheeks.  “I have to get going -- Trixie’s waiting for me.”  Squeezing his hand, she asked, “Come to Easter dinner tomorrow?”

Swallowing hard, he struggled to find his voice.  “I wouldn’t miss it.”

The smile she gave him lit up the room.  “Good.”

As she rose from the bench, he caught her hand.  “Detective....”

Her eyebrows rose as she looked down at him.  “Yes?”

How could he tell her how her words touched him?  How her support buoyed him up and eased the pain he had worn like an anchor around his neck for two millennia?  How could he express how much she meant to him?  He couldn’t... so he fell back on humor.  “Are you sure you don’t want to perform the Fertility Dance?” he asked, his voice hopeful.

She laughed, as he had meant for her to do, and danced away from him.  “Good night, Lucifer.”

Watching her until she had vanished into the elevator, he finally let a soft smile touch his face.  “Good night... Chloe.”

 

 


End file.
